What should have been but wasn't
by Rowana Renee
Summary: Here's a set of drabbles about RANGER's APPRENTICE. Some will be more parody than anything else, but then there's also the fair few that are perfectly non-AU Contains spoilers up to book nine. BUAHAHAAA!
1. Snakes: Book Seven Drabble

One, this is a drabble. Two, I'm using Selethens' full name throughout this story because...I can. XP This one's set in book seven. Why? BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT TO READ IT! *Does air guitar to "What about Now" by Daughtry.* YAZELFRAZ! Bruhahahaa! *Coughgag* bleeeargh! Hehehe! ^?^ OH AND DeR WILL BE A BOOK TEn, IT'S CALLED (No I'm not actually using caps lock, I hate that putton) THE EMPORER OF NIHON-JA! *Coughgagsizzleboom* heh heh...yahz...^;^

WARNINGS: OOCness...in the form of a hug. And mention of fangirls.

Snakes

Will followed Halt, who was following Seley El'then, as they trekked through the desert. Will and Halt were being followed by Evanlyn, Horace, Gilan, Svengal, and a bunch of people I'm obviously too lazy to name or remember the names of. Will was trying and failing to draw a picture of his surroundings and eventually just wound up shading in the whole page with a tan colour stick. He held up the picture for Halt to see it.

"That's a good desert." Halt said

Will smirked and added a few snakes and...creatures...before drawing the entire party, as stick-figures, walking around on various parts of the picture. Halt decided that it was annoying to hear Horace talking to Evanlyn, so decided to break the silence with an educational speech on Arrida, though he'd never been to this part before.

"Will, you'd best be careful. There are nomads around and they have traps set up."

Will frowned, looking up at hijm curiously. "They do? Why?"

"Because they have to hunt for food."

Will blinked. "Can't an animal get out of a trap?"

Halt shook his head. "No, because the traps are fifteen foot deep pits with spikes at the bottom."

Seley El'then decided to pipe up unhelpfully. "Or snakes, if we just want the fur."

Will shuddered. "I don't like snakes..."

Halt pulled him a little closer for a moment. "It's alright. As long as you stay close to me you'll be-"

He suddenly yelped, let go of Will, and jumped back, accidently pushing Will forward.

Into the pit that he'd just seen.

Halt shivered nervously and, preparing to possibly upchuck at the sight of the pits' new contents, peered carefully over the edge and look for his apprentice.

"Ooh. At least it wasn't spikes..." Halt muttered

Will was trying too claw his way back up the side of the pit to escape from the sand-swimmers that were swarming in the bottom of the pit. "Why'd there have to be snakes?" he shrieked, sliding back down into the pit.

Halt winced, but didn't move to help him.

Seley El'then watched, interested. He'd never seen what happened when something fell into one of the pits. "Ooh. So that's what happens..."

Halt glared sideways at him. "Get a rope. Will's going to-"

"Die!" Gilan put in cheerfully.

Seley El'then tore his gaze away from the pit and hurried to get a rope, after which he got Will out of the pit and got the snakes off of him. Will just sat there and sulked the whole time.

Halt sighed and patted Will on the shoulder.

Will glowered at him. "I hate snakes..." he said, certainly pouting now.

Halt nodded and hugged him slightly. "Well, uh, there is one reason you can be glad that it was snakes." he said.

Will continued to make the sad-puppy face at him. "Why?"

Halt chuckled nervously. "It could have been fangirls."


	2. Fluffy Asassain: Book One Drabble

This one's from book one!

Fluffy Asassain

Halt was a ranger. There were few things that could get the better of him. Among those few things that could, there was of course his apprentice, who only succeeded in the task by annoying the poor man half to death and provoking threats of such violent content that it would merit an unpleasent rating to list them. However, besides Will, there were other things. One in particular that defeated the grim old ranger every time.

His apprentice, still asleep because of being thrown about by a giant creature known as a wargal, was inside at the moment and thus unaware of Halts' doings. His mentor was actually in the process of setting up targets in the clearing out behind the house, planning to test how Will was doing at shooting. After all, Crowley would be showing up in a few days to give Will the assessment he'd missed due to the wargals and kalkara.

Halt was, as ever, wary of his surroundings, aware of everything that was going on. He couldn't possibly be surprised.

And then a falling projectile hit him with enough force to make him stagger forward, clutching his head and groaning. He looked up and glowered at the general area around him, snarling as it registered in his mind what had happened. It was vexing to him, very annoying. In fact, it was so annoying that he wanted to strangle the person responsible.

And he'd be darned if it didn't happen again, right after he finished thinking about it. This time the missle hit him on the left shoulder, making him swear grimly and continue his search for the attacker.

He narrowed his eyes and carefully loaded his bow, pulling the string to half draw. He was determined to win this time. His foe had persued him for long enough, and now it was time to finish this once and for all.

Not quite. He was pelted again when he looked up, seeing his attacker for the first time, well, the first time today anyway. The falling projectile hit him just below his right eye, making him wince and glower all the more at the beastly asassain that was out for his blood. He, the asassain, was laughing at the grizzled, annoyed ranger with such mirth that now Halt _knew _that this could only end in someone dying.

Halt pulled his bow to full draw, knowing that he was going to win this fight.

Will came outside right then, wondering what Halt was doing as he saw his mentor standing in the clearing, bow at full draw and pointing into the trees, constantly moving back and forth and flinching, sometimes yelping or grunting as he was pelted with an unknown object from above.

Will came closer and saw what was going on, he frowned in confusion for a moment before chuckling to himself and tilting his head to one side, watching.

"You know, Halt, if anyone found out about this you'd be the laughing stock of the entire fief. If you just ignore him he'll go away."

Halt glared at Will, still trying to focus on the asassain. He flinched as he was hit on the ear with another missle. "Easy for you to say; he hasn't terrorized you and shown up at every fief you've ever been to, just so he can throw things at you."

Will laughed again. "Yeah but, he's just doing what he's supposed to do. Think about it, you'd do the same thing if you were a squirrel."


	3. Ow: Book Four Drabble

This one's book four!

Ow

Will was exhausted, Evanlyn was exhausted, everyone was exhausted. Even Halt, but then that was mostly because he'd spent most of the trip home from Skandia tossing his meals over the side of the ship...But now they were all home, even if they were stuck on the ship for the time being. Most of them had agreed to stay until Halts' banishment was officially over, and unluckily that gave King Duncan time to remember something that Halt had hoped he'd managed to dodge this time around.

As the group of Araluens tried to get off of the Wolfship, each eager to be on dry land once again, but before they could so much as set a toe on Araluen soil they were ushered back onto the ship by a frantic healer, a healer bearing the worst of signs possible; a bag that was certain to be loaded with medical supplies.

Will groaned inwardly at the sight of the man, and he glanced up at Halt for some sign of what to do. Halt shrugged and leaned down to whisper, "Just don't sneeze, cough, or otherwise look injured."

The healer brushed past them and apologetically ordered them to form a line, saying that they'd be allowed to unboard once-

"Once I can be sure you're not bringing over any foreign illnesses."

Will nearly fell over, and he looked up at Halt with a worried sort of expression. "What's he mean by that?"

Halt shrugged and crossed his arms, sticking his hands into the sleeves as if he were cold. "Eh, nothing really. Probably just a shot."

Will paled; he didn't like needles. "A shot? But, but, but...are you serious?"

Halt nodded and glowered at him. "Yes I'm serious, why are you so nervous about it anyways?"

Will was about to reply, but then decided not to. It was just a shot, he could handle it; he'd been through much worse in Skandia. He'd be fine. At least that was what he told himself.

As they approached the healer, the man motioned for Will to go first. Will looked away, closed his eyes, and counted imaginary squirrels...mentally, so as not to annoy Halt with the mention of the furry little creatures. Now that he thought about it...he hadn't seen any squirrels in Skandia. There had been rabbits, of course, and birds and-

"Next!"

Will half jumped out of his skin and he was pushed out of the way by the healer, who was starting to get annoyed with Wills' seeming daydreaming. What happened next was something that Will didn't intend to let anyone live down. Ever.

"I don't need a shot."

Halt, Wills' mentor, was seriously trying to get out of it. The healer tsked, annoyed, and tapped his foot impatiently. He'd clearly been training for a long time.

Halt sighed, held out one arm, and waiting as impatiently as the healer. Will noticed with temporary glee that Halts' hands were sweating. Badly.

"Ow."

Will nearly fell over laughing; Halt hadn't made a sound when having bones broken before, yet he'd say "Ow" over a needle? This was just too good not to-

"If you ever tell a soul I'll make you say a lot more than just 'ow', boy."

Will sulked as Halt led the way off of the ship. Not that he took the threat seriously, of course, it was just a matter of putting up an act so Halt wouldn't know that he planned to tell Horace just as soon as-

"Ow!"

Halt had cuffed him on the head, none too gently.

Will rubbed the back of his head and glowered at Halt. "What was that for?"

"You're too obvious when you're plotting."

"But...Ow! Stop doing that!"

"You stop."

"But Ha- Ow!"

* * *

Hehe, this one was just wrong, I know. But I couldn't pass it up. My Granney-Sue made me watch a James Bond film and he got a shot and said the same thing in that lovely James Bond voice of his *Sighs wistfully* he doesn't hold a candle to Pierce Brosnens' shadow though...*Tsks* Pierce made a better Bond all the way around. Anyways (And in case you're wondering, I did NOT finish watching that film. It got too pesky, annoying, and...uh...stuff...for my liking. *Bleck*) in case you're wondering about shots, yes they could get them in the medieval times, not the same way as now, but they did have a way of doing it. I forgot how, but they did. MUAHAHAAHAAA! And now for the next one. *Giggles*


	4. Happy Family: Book Seven Drabble

This one isn't based in any particular book, but I think it would be book seven. BAUAHAHHAAA!

Happy Family

Halt, Will, Gilan, Crowley, Horace, Evanlyn, Alyss, George, and Jenny sat in a circle; it was time for one of the after-wedding games that had been decided on beforehand. Only problem being that no games had been decided on. So that meant that the group was left up to their own imagination, meaning that there was no game, mostly a lot of talking back and forth. Until Gilan ruined everything by speaking.

"We really are sort of like a family..." he said, pondering it before looking at George and Jenny, "Except you, obviously, none of us know you very well."

That gave Crowley a wicked idea. "Hey, say we were a family, how would we be related?"

Halt shrugged. "I suppose you'd be my brother."

Gilan glared. "But _I _wanna be your brother!"

Halt scowled. "No, you'd be my annoying nephew."

Horace was already enjoying this, senseing that fights were about to break out. "Well how would I be related to you?"

Halt adapted the most evil expression possible. "Congrats, Horace, you're now officially my son."

Horace gaped. "Well, who's my mother?"

Halt looked aghast. "What do you mean? Pauline, of course!"

Horace looked smug. "She isn't here."

Halt rolled his eyes. "Fine then, your mother died."

Will was starting to pout. "Why can't _I _be your son?"

Halt shrugged and nodded toward Horace. "Because you're _his _son."

Will almost fell over. "Wha-?"

Horace adapted a wicked expression. "Yeah Will, that means you have to do as I say or-"

Halt tsked softly. "Aren't you forgetting something? You're not married yet."

Horace shrugged. "Fine then. Evanlyn, you're my wife."

Halt shook his head. "No, you're married to Alyss."

Will glowered. "Nuh uh. _I'm _married to Alyss!"

Halt raised an eyebrow. "No you're not, you're only ten. Besides that, Alyss is your older sister and she's married to George."

They all looked expectently at Jenny. "So how are you related?"

Jenny thought it over for a moment. "Uh...well Gilan isn't married yet-"

Halt shook his head rapidly. "He's twelve."

Jenny pondered it some more. "You never said anything about _Crowley _being married." she replied wickedly.

Halt nodded and looked at Crowley. "Great, now you're married to someone who's at least thirty years younger than you." He grinned cruelly.

George turned and saw Baron Arald approaching and an evil idea came into his mind. "This is abhorently incorrect of me but, what if we all act our parts when Baron Arald arrives?"

Gilan beamed. "You're a diobollically evil person, you know that. I _like _you!"

Poor baron Arald got quite the surprise when he arrived...

* * *

*Leaves you to get a visual of what happened*


	5. Splish: Book one Drabble

This one's in book one! And it's epically wrong as well. Oh, I got a comment on the last chapter about how mixed up Alyss' involvement in the game was, that was intentional; they were getting themselves mixed up. I forgot to add in them realizing how mixed up they were though lol XP

Splish

Will was sitting across from Halt, listening to his mentor jabber on and on about the history of Araluen, or at least, that's what he was supposed to be doing. Actually, he wasn't listening at all, but he was trying to look as if he was. Darn Halts' observation skills.

Halt gaped at his apprentice, who was sitting there with his mouth moving ever so slightly, yet not actually making any sound. His eyes were half-lidded as if he was either thinking about something really hard or just very sleepy. Halt wasn't sure how to regain the lads' focus, so he just pushed him really hard, sending him sprawling out of the chair.

Will stood up, brushed himself off, stood the chair up, and sat down again, still very focused on whatever he was doing. Then his voice started to get a little louder so Halt could actually hear him.

"Ring dinge ding ding, ring dinge ding ding..."

Halt stared, wide-eyed at the boy; surely he was off his rocker, an arrow or two short of a full quiver, what on Earth did those words mean? He finally glowered at Will strongly, wondering if he should actually say anything, before deciding to hang the rules against scaring the living daylights out of the boy.

"What _are _you doing?"

Will, startled out of his _trance _(Had to use that word. Points to whoever can tell me why), looked up at Halt nervously. "Yes?"

Halt glowered. "One, you sounded like a girl, your voice was so high. Two, what sort of foreign language was that? Three, why were you speaking it during a lesson?"

Will blinked. "That's a lot of questions, for you anyways..."

Halt rolled his eyes. "Just answer. And it was only two questions."

Will nodded. "Exactly. It wasn't a foreign language. And I can't get it out of my head, so I was singing it."

Halt raised an eyebrow. "And where exactly did you hear it?"

Will shrugged. "A traveling bard named Jay Dee Splish was singing it."

Halt nodded. "So where can I find this man? What king does he serve? That song sounds...strange...I don't think it should be in Araluen."

Will went back to singing it, pausing only to say, "Um, Jay Dee Splish is a girl."

(Later that day)

Baron Arald was puzzeled as to what Halt was doing, the man seemed to be concentrating, but was also...oh wow...was he _singing _to himself? He was...Baron Arald leaned a little closer to hear what Halt was saying.

"Ring dinge ding ding, ring dinge ding ding..."

Arald coughed to make his presense known. "Eh, Halt, what language is that?"

Halt shrugged. "Jay Dee Splish."


	6. Sneeze: Book Four Drabble

This one's in book four! Geez, I keep giving them one-word titles...O_O WEIRD! In this one there will be only dialogue...maybe...

Sneeze

"I'm really glad you're okay."

"Yeah."

"Actually, you look pretty good to have been in Skandia for so long."

"Really?"

"Well, considering anyways. You're a little too skinny, but other than that-"

"Well, I guess you plan to mother-hen me until that problem's solved."

"Yeah, pretty much."

...

"Halt, about the warmweed..."

"Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault."

"Really? You're not...mad?"

"Of course not. I'm just mad at the Skandians."

"Oh...good."

(Insert prolonged hug here)

Will suddenly pulled back away from Halt, eyes wide and gasping for breath. For a moment Halt thought he may have stabbed the boy with...something. Instead, Will suddenly _sneezed_.

"Achooooooo! Achoo! Achoo!"

Halt looked down at his rapidly-sneezing apprentice, wondering what he should do. Without thinking he shoved the boy away, crossing his arms and looking the other direction.

Will was horrified. "But Halt!"

Halt huffed. "Figures you went through all of the trouble of getting kidnapped just to get a cold, therefore giving me a cold in the process. You're an annoying little brat."

Will started crying.

Halt continued to glare.

(A few days later...)

"ACHOO!"

Poor Halt...


	7. Extra Armour: Book Eight Drabble

This one's for book eight! Total randomness here...

Extra Armour

"One, or two? One, or three?"

Will watched, his eyes wide, as the healer waved different pieces of glass in front of Horaces' eyes.

Horace slapped the poor man senseless. "What's this for?"

The healer stood up and brushed himself off. "Simple; because of the effect of the drug on your eyes, you need specticles."

Horace fell over. "How am I supposed to sword-fight with specticles?" he roared

Will patted him on the shoulder. "On the bright side, you'll have extra armour."

Horace gave him an odd look. "What?"

Will shrugged. "No one can hit you in the eyes with their sword now."

Somewhere in the shadows, unseen by Will, Horace, and the healer, Halt facepalmed. Epically.


	8. Coconuts: Book Seven Drabble

This one's for book seven!

Coconuts

"Coconut?"

Will frowned at the offer. "Coconut?"

The nomad nodded happily and pushed the...whatever it was...closer to Will. "Coconut!"

Will eyed the...whatever it was...curiously. "Coconut?"

Now the nomad was just annoyed, so she said nothing and left Will to figure it out on his own.

Will tilted his head to one side, pondering whether the...whatever it was...was safe. Eventually he worked up the nerve to reach out and touch it, recoiling instantly as if it had burned him. When it didn't attack, Will tapped it again. This wasn't like anything he'd ever seen before.

When it continued to not attack him he picked it up, turning it over and looking it over thoroughly. He looked around and saw one of the nomads cheerfully eating one of the...whatever it was. That told him that it must be edible, so he figured he'd take a bite. Not. For one thing he couldn't figure out how they'd opened the thing in the first place, and after a moments' hesitation he threw the thing at the ground as hard as he could.

Oh, poor Will, it bounced back up and hit him in the face. Will glared at it, finally realizing what it was called. "Grr, stupid coconut." he growled, kicking it.

Unluckily it flew toward Umars' grandkid...

Remembering what had happened _last time _anything had happened to the kid Will darted out of the tent, snatching the child up and out of the danger of being mushed by the falling coconut. No matter, the child thought it was hilarious when Will got hit on the head with it. And Umar thought it was hilarious to whack Will over the head with the nearest stick for scaring the kid by picking him up in the first place.

Will took the coconut and headed to the tent again, determind to get the thing open. One of the other nomads came by and hit the coconut with the knife she'd hidden so well in one of her sandels. Well at least the coconut was open now...to some extent.

There was a tiny hole in the top of it, which Will peered into carefully. He tilted his head back to see better...

And was rewarded with a face full of coconut milk. Coughing and sputtering he gave the coconut a death-glare before throwing it at the ground, angry that it would do something like that to him. It bounced a couple of times and was caught by Halt, who studied it for a moment before hacking it open Bobby-Flay style with his saxe knife.

That done he set about nomnomming the thing. "Coconut..." he muttered.


	9. Random Weed: Book Nine Drabble

Random Weed: Book Nine Drabble

Will made his choice; the cure for the blue flowers' poison.

And he was incorrect.

All they could do was watch as Halt suddenly choked and then went very unnaturally limp.

Will instantly burst into tears, practically wailing as he looked up at Malcolm. "I _killed _him, didn't I?" he asked

Malcolm shook his head, a look of complete and utter horror on his face. "No...this is worse than death..."

Wills' eyes widened horribly. "Is it gonna hurt him?" he half-squeaked.

Malcolm beheld him with a look that spoke nothing but terror. "I meant worse than death for us. Give it a minute..."

Halts' eyes snapped open, totally clear and focused. He looked confused, but nowhere near as bad as he'd looked before. In fact, he looked pretty good, considering. He tried to speak, but found that his throat was too dry, so after getting Will to help him drink he looked at the lot of them, Will, Malcolm, and Horace, with wide eyes, blinking rapidly and finally drawing breath to say something. Without realizing it, Will and Malcolm leaned closer to better hear what he would say...

"!" he said excitedly, eyes getting even bigger, almost the size of eggs, as he stared up at them. "Hi hi hi! Hi is like I with an H but it's also like Bye! Weird, Hi is the opposite of Bye but they sound the same! Hahahhahahahaaa!" He beamed at Will then, "Hello Henry!" he said cheerily.

Will stared at Malcolm in horror. "What's wrong with him?"

Halt stood up, wobbling uncertainly and looking down at his feet. "AHHHHHH!"

Will flinched and reached out to steady him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Halt pointed at one of his shoes. "I don't have any toes!" he shrieked.

Will, eyes almost as big as Halts', looked at Malcolm pleadingly. "Seriously, what's wrong with him?"

Malcolm shook his head sadly. "You had me give him the wrong antidote, it's reacting with the poison and taking on the characteristics of..." he paused dramatically, "Random Weed." the last came out in a hoarse whisper, he was trying to impress the true gravity of the situation on Will. And it worked a little too well.

"So? What's Random Weed?" okay maybe not so well...

Malcolm slapped himself and gestured toward Halt, who was trying to tie Horaces' sword in a knot. "It basically takes whatever particles that it can get ahold of and rearranges them so that they imitate the bits that make up his personality...then those bits, now a personality, very quickly sort of float up to his brain...where they randomize...I think they may have absorbed some serotonin or something...making him more hyper than normal...anyways, once in the brain they attach to his real personality, sort of like wrapping up a present at Christmas...and that means that they'll randomize completely so he's likely to act sort of like...well...let's just say his mood's going to vary for a bit...But it still works as a cure, this is just the side affect. Now, had he been poisoned with the blue flower and you had me give him the cure for the white one, that would have turned him into a raging modern daemon and then it would have killed him."

Will blinked slowly. "What?"

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "He's fine, but he'll be random for a while."

Will registered the fact...slowly. "Okay."

Halt had begun dragging Horace around in a sort of dance, but then he saw Will and hurried over, leaning closer until he was literally nose to nose with his former apprentice. "You..." he growled, poking Will hard in the chest, "You have a touch of destiny about you..."

Will raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Halt shook his head. "No. But I've always wanted to say tha-PIE!"

Will allowed himself a small smirk. "Pie?"

Halt nodded rapidly. "Pie pie pie pie pie...what's pie?" he looked around, eyes rolling crazily, "Ooooh..."

Horace tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

Halt pointed at Will. "He won't be quiet!"

Will raised the other eyebrow. "What?"

Halt began playing an invisible mandola, muttering to himself as he did so. "Heeeeeeeeeey..." he looked at Horace. "You play one of these too! I must've taught you, that's why you're so good at-AHHHH!"

Will flinched and fell over. "What?"

Halt began cowering, hiding behind Horace. "FANGIRLS!" he screamed, pointing to a random place over Horaces' shoulder. "They're WATCHING us...watching us...WATCHING us...'s we all fly away-AY...ayyyy...'s we all fly away..."

Will blinked. "I like cynical Halt better..."

Horace nodded. "Me too...cynical Halt didn't threaten us with fangirls..."

~Twelve hours later~

"You're not allowed to say anything about that..."

Will nodded slowly, totally worn out from being left to deal with a very random and very hyper Halt all day. Horace had gone with Malcolm back to Grimsdell, as the other Genovesan had come back only to die of horror when he saw Random Halt, then the Outsiders had found out and run into the hills to escape. Meanwhile Halt had done things that he never would have done otherwise, most of which were too out of character to describe and involved balloon animal hats...Will still didn't know where he'd gotten them.

"But, at least you're back to normal now!" Will said happily.

Halt shrugged. "The fangirls are still watching us..."

Will looked ready to cry. "Really?"

A grim nod.

"Can...can I have a mental breakdown for real now?"

Halt nodded. "Ehh...go ahead."

"Thanks Halt..."


	10. Because the Night: Book One drabble

Do not ask. This is for Fuego Azule, who you can blame for me knowing of this song. Its beat is soooo awesome! And now a quote that you probably won't recognize:

"Oh OHHH, two hearts! Ohhh baby I'm beatin' out a SAMBA!" lol ^;^

* * *

Because the Night

Take me now, ranger, here as I am.  
Trust the bow, try 'n understand.  
Coffee is hunger, the fire you breathe,  
The shadow's a banquet on which ya' feed.

Come on now, try 'n understand,  
The arrows' path while it's in your hand.  
Don your cloak as the sun descends,  
'Cause they can't see ya' now, can't see ya' now,  
Can't see ya' now!

Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to the corps.  
Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to you.

Have you a doubt, ranger, when you're alone,  
You strike fear into commoners' bones.  
You are an angel disguised mistrust,  
There in the forest 'til the morning comes.

Come on now, try 'n understand,  
The arrows' path while it's in your hand.  
Don your cloak as the sun descends  
'Cause they can't see ya' now, can't see ya' now,  
Can't see ya' now!

Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to the corps.  
Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to you.

Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to the corps.  
Because the night belongs to rangers,  
Because the night belongs to you.

"And that's all you have to do to get through training in one piece."

Will stared at Crowley in shock. "What?"

Crowley nodded wisely. "Yep, ya' don't have to worry one bit if you just remember that."

Will suddenly started crying hysterically. "HAAAALLLT! CROWLEY TOLD ME WEIRD THINGS!" with that he ran to hide behind his mentor, cowering and peering cautiously at Crowley from the safety behind his mentor.

Halt looked down at him curiously. "But Will, you shouldn't be scared!"

Will blinked. "Why not?"

Halt shrugged. "Because the night belongs to rangers, because the night belongs to the corps. Because the night belongs to rangers, because the night belongs to us!"

Will shrieked in terror and ran to Tug. "Let's get outta here!"


End file.
